Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't
by Purple Mongoose
Summary: Angels (Minako) and demons (Juunanagou) have little incentive to work together - until Chichi, a witch of ambivalent alliace, shows up. [On Hold]
1. Characters' Bios [Updated On June 8, 200...

Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't…  
  
*****  
  
Characters  
[Most bios are incomplete at this time, for I am open to suggestions on character twists, etc. However, the basic personality of a character will remain the same. Also, the couples from my infamous "Ai no Yume/Ares Denetsu/Shellshocked" series' remain the same. Gomen!]  
  
  
Minako - an angel of love and beauty, the sister of fellow angels Usagi and Kuririn, she has devoted her time on Chikyuu to convince young Chichi to place her powers on the side of God. Lovely and pure, she is ashamed of her attraction to Juunanagou, but she is well aware that she isn't the conventional image of an angel. At times, she is loud or obnoxious.   
  
Juunanagou - it was inevitable. Juunanagou's a seductive devil (but that's already VERRRRY well known [and happily drooled over] by the throngs of #17-fangirls…) and he has traveled to Earth to convince Chichi to become a sorceress of evil. And he is ALL too happy to bicker and flirt with Minako...and his testily 'heating-up' (pun is SO intended!) relationship with her might lead to some interesting complications (you SO know it will!).   
  
Juurokougou - also known as #16, just so you know. Hee! He's a peaceful soul that guards the gates of Limbo. Sweet and sensitive, this gentle giant is reluctant to go to Earth and save poor Chichi from the devil & the angel. Accompanied by Gokuu (another Limbo guard), his unexpected relationship with the Dimension Soldier, Setsuna, only helps to complicate things further. (And make the authoress' mind a living heck as she tries to sort through all this impromptu wackiness…)  
  
Setsuna - the Dimension Soldier. Exactly the same as Sailor Pluto, except she has a wicked sense of humor instead of the seriousness displayed by the original Setsuna.   
  
Chichi - a young woman, Chichi is training to be a sorceress. Unfortunately, she never realized that by just using the forces of magic she was bringing into play what could only be one of the craziest times of her life. She'll meet the love of her life, learn several life lessons, AND single-handedly alter many things (as of yet unknown to myself). An excellent cook, she is somewhat overprotective of all those close to her, a result of an incident when she was child in which she was…uh…raped. *cowers*  
  
Gokuu - the Manager of Magic, he resides in Limbo and is unwittingly pulled along into the chain of events following Juunanagou's descent to Earth. Goofy, light-hearted, and oftentimes oblivious to many things, he can be as bright as a solar flare when he wants to be. His relationship with Chichi is also helpful in overcomplicating the whole damn (pardon my French) story. (WHY-o-WHY can't I write a SIMPLE story for a change?! RRRRRRRRGH!!!)  
  
Piccoro - for Rami. I forgot to put him up originally. Don't worry! I love this Namek, too!! (It scares the bah-jeebers out of my friends, though. I don't understand why, though. Do you?) He's pretty much the same absolutely loveable, cranky Namek we all know and love! (And if you don't love him, well, then…I shall be forced to beat you with my 'I Am A Piccolo Fan' flags for three hours! HAHA!!!) However, he ends up running Limbo while Juurokougou is gone…which is probably torture for him, having to deal with all sorts of motley, crazy people and/or guards. I am so sorry, Rami-san! It will never happen again!! *cowers once more*  
  
And if I weren't tired as all-be, I'd write more on the bios. *&.^* Feel free to flame!  
  
Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
The Sailor Senshi are © to Takeuchi Naoko-san, Kodansha, DiC, Cloverway, Toei Animation, Mixx Entertainment, etc.  
The Dragonball characters are © to Toriyama Akira-san, Shogakun (?), FUNimation, Toei Animation, Viz Entertainment, etc.  
"Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't" in its entirety, all situations and plot devices thus far, is © to myself, referred to on-line as PallaPlease or Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease. 


	2. Prelude

Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't…  
  
*****  
  
Prelude  
  
  
  
Enormous white wings folded primly along her back, Minako - angel of love and beauty - stepped carefully into the gilded elevator, its delicate design reminiscent of the early 1900's on Earth. A thousand and ten glistening silver buttons lined the edges of the swinging-gate door, shimmering with anticipation. Pausing only to search out the glistening button she needed to press, she thumbed its smooth surface, indicating that she wished to descend to the happy land of Limbo. In one hand she held a wrinkled ticket the color of a thousand varying rainbows, upon which instructions were etched to allow her past the guards. It had been ages since she had last seen Juurokougou and the other various guards; Minako rather hoped she'd be able to talk with him.   
  
The elevator fell silently and without a hitch, dropping steadily out of Heaven and toward the level plan that was Limbo. Below that, in turn, was Hell - where the fallen angels and Lucifer dwelled in all their evil. She frowned for a moment. Kuririn and Juuhachigou, an angel and a devil in turn, missed each other dearly and were both grateful for their being able to meet once every other year. Juurokougou always did have a soft spot for his two cousins, Juuhachigou and…_him_. Irrationally, Minako scowled, crossed her arms over her robe-covered breasts, and slouched, glowering darkly at an innocent corner of the elevator.  
  
Ah, well, at least she wouldn't have to think of him anymore after this particular mission. The instructions were typed neatly on the ticket - Michael had such nice handwriting - and she lifted it up, smoothing the crinkled paper out to read the list once more.  
  
1.Travel to Limbo, show ticket to Juurokougou and get permission to descend to Earth from guard of Earth's outgoing-elevator - currently is Torankosu.  
2.Find Setsuna, the Dimension Soldier, and have her assist in the locating of Chichi, the sorceress-of-undetermined-side.  
3.Convince Chichi to entrust powers in God.  
4.Return.  
  
"Simple enough," she told herself firmly. "And Usagi said I might even get a promotion!" The thought was enough to considerably cheer her up. How often was it that _Juunanagou_ was promoted in Hell? She hoped it wasn't often. The jerk didn't deserve any station, low or high…  
  
A sudden thumping sound snapped her out of her petty daze and Minako blinked her large sapphire blue eyes. Oh, was she there already?  
  
Ami swung open the gate in front of the elevator as Minako opened the door-gate of the elevator itself.  
  
"Why, Minako," the petite guard to Heaven's outgoing-elevator smiled happily, "welcome! It's been centuries!"  
  
"It has!" added Makoto's voice, from where she and Yamucha were checking the tickets of various people exiting Earth's incoming-elevator. The tall woman and man were the designated Senders - if a person had the proper ticket, they would be sent before God, who would judge them. If they didn't have the right ticket, then they had died prematurely and were sent back to Earth, where they would be considered the 'lucky' people the doctors just managed to save and that, by all rights, they should have died. "And you'd better not stay away so long ever again!"  
  
Minako grinned. For an eternal existence in Limbo, unable to traverse to Heaven or Hell, the inhabitants were always content and happy. She supposed it had something to do with the importance of each one's job; there were hundreds of elevators to be maintained and guarded regularly - Earth wasn't the only populated planet - and millions of tickets to be checked every day. They were too busy to ever notice that they were stuck in Limbo.  
  
"Minako!" rumbled a deep, friendly voice and the blonde angel turned to see Juurokougou, Director of Limbo, approaching her, short, thick red hair tousled by the eternal wind. He was large, dressed in forest green robes and sandals, like each of the others - everyone had their own color, though. Makoto had the same shade of green as her trademark while Yamucha wore red-orange; Ami and Torankosu both wore navy blue, whereas Minako wore flamboyant orange. The only other angel that had ever worn orange had been Juunanagou - before he, along with the other fallen angels, was cast from Heaven into the newly birthed Hell.  
  
"Greetings," she bowed respectfully, once more forcing away unwelcome thoughts of Juunanagou, "Juurokougou."  
  
He waved a large hand dismissively. "Much as I wish I didn't have to say this, do you have clearance?"  
  
"Yes, I do, right here." She held out the folded ticket and Juurokougou plucked it from her much smaller hand, quickly scanning the print.  
  
"All right, then, here's your passport." He waved his hand again, this time pulling out a soft blue notebook from a wind that blew directly into his hand. "Show the first page to Torankosu and he'll let you pass. Record all going-ons you experience or participate in once you reach Earth."  
  
Minako smiled gratefully, leaning over and up to hug him like she did her sister and brother. "Thank-you!"  
  
Turning, she moved to Torankosu, who was laughing at something Ami had yelled across to him, her cheeks flaming.   
  
"Passport?" he asked quickly, still smiling at Ami. She flashed it at him and he nodded, opening the gates for her.  
  
"See you all later, after I get a sorceress on our side!" Minako called and Gokuu, Manager of Magic, waved a cheerful good-bye amidst the 'fare well!'s and the 'bai-bai!'s.   
  
The instant she and the Earth elevator plummeted out of view, the elevator for Hell streaked up and a startled Gohan, guard of Hell's outgoing-elevator, snapped his head up. Rarely, if ever, was the elevator under his supervision used. The only one who ever used it was Juuhachigou. This, however, was certainly not Juuhachigou.  
  
Apparently, it was her twin brother - Juunanagou, outfitted in his normal orange robes.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan hollered as Juunanagou, gargantuan black wings outspread, walked calmly out of the elevator and through the crowd of Limbo. "Hey, you don't have clearance from Juurokougou! Get back here!"  
  
"I don't need permission," was the calm reply as the ivory-skinned, black velvet-haired male reached the edge of Limbo's Earth side, "little boy." That said, he tilted his perfect face back, held his arms out even with his shoulders, and leapt from the edge, sweeping into a dive that led him into the shaft descending to Earth.  
  
"Aw, crud!" Gohan swore and Rei, the guard of Hell's incoming-elevator, swiveled on her heel to face her partner. "Juurokougou! We have a problem! Juunanagou just, uh, dove into the…um, Earth's outgoing-elevator shaft. I think he's following Minako."  
  
Juurokougou sighed and turned to Gokuu, grasping the oblivious man's robe's collar. "Tell Piccoro to take my position and Muten Roshi to take Gokuu's," he ordered Goten, guard of Heaven's incoming-elevator. "There's been a violation of the Code." Several sounds of shocked inhaling echoed around the area. "Gokuu and I are going to Earth to warn Minako and recapture Juunanagou before any serious damage can be caused."  
  
Torankosu quickly opened the gates to allow the two into the returning elevator.  
  
The elevator swallowed them and shot back down to Earth.  
  
"Whew," Torankosu whistled, "I hope there won't be too much difficulty getting that one back!"  
  
"You'll jinx them!" Ami hushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
And there you have it - the prelude, prologue, whatever.  
  
How'd you like it so far? I hope it wasn't too bad. Oh, if you're confused, Torankosu is Trunks - just the kanji spelling, I suppose. *shrugs* Piccoro is Piccolo (duh) and for the others, check the Author's Notes to "Ai no Yume," okay? Okay!  
  
This is my goofy fanfic - I work on it whenever I want to, so updates will be scattered or swift, depending on my mood. If I feel silly, romantic, and crazy, this'll be updated. If I feel angry, depressed, and romantic, I'll write more on "Shellshocked," all right? Great!  
  
Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease.  
  
[PS~ Reviews are my friends. *hinthint*]  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
The Sailor Senshi are © to Takeuchi Naoko-san, Kodansha, DiC, Cloverway, Toei Animation, Mixx Entertainment, etc.  
The Dragonball characters are © to Toriyama Akira-san, Shogakun (?), FUNimation, Toei Animation, Viz Entertainment, etc.  
"Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't" in its entirety, all situations and plot devices thus far, is © to myself, referred to on-line as PallaPlease or Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease. 


	3. Of Taxis and Jeans (and Absurdly Short C...

Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't…  
  
*****  
  
Of Taxis and Jeans (and Absurdly Short Chapters)  
  
  
  
This, Minako thought with a sour grimace, was the part she hated the most about her infrequent visits to Earth. Her wings, her beautiful, proud wings, had to be shed, turning into motes of golden moonlight before whispering away into nothingness. And it _hurt_ so bad every time! The elevator was gone, she knew, and there wasn't anything she could do now but go ahead with the mission. But, _damn_ it, she wanted her wings back! Rotating her arms slowly, painfully, in the shoulder sockets, she reached back with one hand, rubbing her sore shoulder blades as she flexed them, having finished the motions of rotating her arms. "This Chichi person," she sighed, "better be worth this!"  
  
Sudden, freezing rains poured down from the dark clouds above her.   
  
She narrowed her eyes, lips straight, in an emotionless fashion.  
  
"I'm going to kill her if she doesn't live nearby," Minako said very clearly, very calmly.  
  
"Isn't that nice," a slick baritone interjected behind her and she almost slipped in the rapidly forming mud, gawking at Juunanagou as his black wings dissipated into shadows that merged with his own. "Stop staring."  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she screeched, waving her aching arms about in painful windmill motions, face contorted by anger and instinctive hatred for the dark angel.  
  
He rolled his crystal blue eyes, shaking his head so that his ebony, shoulder-length hair spun about in a semicircle, gold hoops earrings jingling and droplets of water slipping off his locks. "Duh," Juunanagou answered sarcastically. "I'm here to turn Chichi into a witch." He ignored Minako's seething expression and turned his head around swiftly, surveying the area. "We're in New York City. That means she could be anywhere and while I know that you wish to kill me and I you, after which the survivor would go after our little magicking chef, it is raining very icy water and we're human at the moment. If _you_ desire to have pneumonia, fine. I don't and I brought American currency."  
  
Minako stared at him suspiciously. "What are you going on about?" she asked, finally, out of sheer curiosity.   
  
"I'm offering to save your ass for the night. There's a rather pleasant apartment for rent outside Central Park, which we just happen to be standing in the middle of."  
  
"WHAT? I don't need your help!"  
  
"Fine," he shrugged. "Less aggravation for me if you die."  
  
A moment passed as Juunanagou turned to walk away, the heels of his disguise-boots clicking rhythmically against the cement pathway.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Minako grumped, arms crossed over her breasts, as she sat next to Juunanagou in the fluorescent yellow taxi. "This is insane. Why am I working with my nemesis?"  
  
"Because," he smiled in a very feline way, "your nemesis has three credit cards and multiple hundreds of dollars in cash."  
  
"Bastard," she stuck her tongue out, uncomfortable with her disguise clothing. It was an odd matter than whenever a being of Heaven, Hell, or Limbo came to Earth, their clothing was altered to fit the current styles of Earth. It was thus that Minako found herself wearing a ridiculously small shirt that resembled a brassiere more than a shirt, and the jeans she was wearing were indecently tight. (Perhaps what disturbed her more was the fact that Juunanagou's equally tight jeans were drawing her attention. He was also sporting a black t-shirt and short brown boots.) "I can't stand these clothes…"  
  
Juunanagou grinned. "I think they rather accentuate your feminine curves."  
  
"If you're staring at my breasts, I'm going to insure you never have an excuse to call yourself a man again," she snapped, folding her arms over her chest protectively, glaring ferociously at the interested cab driver, who was at a red light, and he snapped his head back around, pretending not to notice anything.  
  
"My dear," the eerily handsome devil smiled, leaning to rest on the corner of the back seat, "I wouldn't notice if you had breasts, they're so small."  
  
The cab driver's eyes widened inhumanly and Minako squeaked in a tiny sound of indignation.   
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
She lunged at him, trying to choke him, and he caught her wrists, smiling disarmingly at her.  
  
"It would appear we are at a stand-off," he told her, all too happy to get an eagle's-eye-view down her bra-shirt.  
  
Minako merely growled angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sadly, that was shorter than the prelude. *shrugs* I'm on a Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles rush at the moment (I've read the book, but I thoroughly enjoy this show…I love Carl Jenkins! Behold the psychic power that is Jenkins!! Oh, and I support Gossard/Dizzy…heh!) and…I…I am sorryyyyyyyyy!!!! *throws self to ground* FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Chibi Mars, unless you give me the address of the website with the #17/Venus fanfics, I will be forced to beat you with my 'I Am A Piccolo Fan' flags. Don't make me get violent.  
  
Until the mongoose cries 'WRITE, DAMN IT!!' once more, I am gone!  
Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease.  
  
[PS~ The mongoose is very vulgar. Please forgive it.]  
  
[PSS~ I wanna review! I wanna review!]  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
The Sailor Senshi are © to Takeuchi Naoko-san, Kodansha, DiC, Cloverway, Toei Animation, Mixx Entertainment, etc.  
The Dragonball characters are © to Toriyama Akira-san, Shogakun (?), FUNimation, Toei Animation, Viz Entertainment, etc.  
"Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't" in its entirety, all situations and plot devices thus far, is © to myself, referred to on-line as PallaPlease or Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease. 


	4. Living Space, Chefs, and the Obligatory ...

Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't…  
  
*****  
  
Living Space, Chefs, and the Obligatory Guy Named Bob  
  
  
  
"Chichi, we need more pancakes!"  
  
"Where the hell is the order for Table 3?"  
  
"Stop harassing the waiters!"  
  
Sighing and shaking her head, a rueful sort of smile on her face, the raven-haired woman, her thick violet-luster locks tied up in twin buns, one on each side of her head, scooped up two breakfast trays laden with food, one balanced on each palm-up hand as she set her roller-blades into motion, slipping into the main dining area, where noisy morning customers demanded service. "Ya owe me, Henry," Chichi called back to the slight young man that ran the small diner. "Now, who ordered the pancakes?" Several hands shot into the air and she hit herself mentally; she'd have to be more specific. "Who ordered the blueberry pancakes with the chocolate chips and the strawberry syrup, butter and jelly on the side?" All hands except for one went down. That had to be Bob. Only Bob would eat something so absurdly out-of-the-ordinary. "You wanted the cherry margarita with the little fluorescent green umbrella, too, right?" The hand bobbed up and down in an affirmative action. Rolling her dark eyes and smiling with great humor, she skated over to his one-man booth, placing the other tray down at Table 12, where the elderly couple within smiled happily at each other, carefully cutting the waffles up evenly. Bob, a young teenager who took classes at the Internet college recently established, had soft, downy white hair and endlessly deep violet eyes, along with a small, thin frame. He was perhaps the truest friend in Chichi's life and the only person who didn't live to ridicule her beliefs. He didn't really care whether or not she liked mysticism; she was the first person who understood his precarious position in life. Bob had been born prematurely and quickly displayed signs of genius intellect, which only led to further ridicule from his peers. Chichi was aware that he had tried attending an actual college, but the pressure and a few rumors led him to sign up almost immediately for a brand, spanking new Internet college.  
  
Either way, he was still her friend.  
  
"Boy, Bob," she raised an eyebrow elegantly, "you sure have great taste in food."  
  
He eagerly yanked the plate from her, quickly shoving a bite of solid jelly into his mouth.  
  
Chichi shuddered, gagging.  
  
Bob opened his mouth and flashed the chewed, flopping jelly on his tongue. She made a swift exit.  
  
*  
  
Juunanagou and Minako pushed open the registration door to the apartment building: former grinning in self-satisfaction, latter glaring at the former's back with the kind of look preceding homicidal attacks. Angel or no angel, Minako was seriously contemplating the treacherous act of murder. After all, she reasoned, God would forgive her, right? Juunanagou was such a pain in the ass.  
  
The man behind the counter looked up briefly, beady eyes flickering disinterestedly from the soaked form of Juunanagou to the far more intriguing - to him - form of a soaked Minako. Leaning forward, a leering smirk on his distorted face, the man said, "And how can I help you, gorgeous?"  
  
"Shut-up," Juunanagou snapped and the man blinked, recoiling slightly, as Minako, though relieved, opened her mouth a little into an 'o' of surprise. "I'm with her. We'd like to rent the vacant room, 13."  
  
The man shiftily narrowed his eyes, folding his thin hands together and settling into his rolling chair. "I'm sorry," he answered smoothly, eyes glittering dangerously, "but that room is no longer available."  
  
Juunanagou made a move to lunge forward and kill the man, but Minako bumped his hip with hers, moving the dark angel out of her way.   
  
"Are you sure?" she sang softly, trying to make her blue eyes as wide and innocently pleading as they could be. "Absolutely…?"  
  
The man stared at her and, dazedly, fumbled for a ring of keys, handing two copies of the room's keys to her.  
  
"Thank-you," Minako spoke sweetly, twirling around on her heel and flouncing over to the hallway, where she found and entered the elevator, forcing herself to patiently cry: "Juunanagou!"  
  
Juunanagou took the time to sneer evilly at the man, flipping his middle finger up respectfully and stalking into the hallway, then the elevator.  
  
The man sighed regretfully, "Why can't life be easy?"  
  
*  
  
"Oooo, pancakes! Can we go there, Juurokougou?" Gokuu pleaded, ignoring the softly fading rain that was dripping shyly onto his black t-shirt. "Pretty please?"  
  
"No, Gokuu. We have a mission to fulfill," answered, patiently, Juurokougou. "We must locate Juunanagou and/or Chichi before something bad happens to Minako."  
  
Sighing with great longing, Gokuu slowly shuffled along behind Juurokougou, who was briskly moving between people jogging through the early morning rain. He did see, however, a pretty young woman with dark hair and eyes, serving food…  
  
*  
  
"NOW! PUT THE SOUL _DOWN_, GOTEN!!"  
  
"But, Mr. Piccoro…"  
  
"NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Siryessir."  
  
*  
  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Minako asked, massaging the shampoo out of her thick blonde hair. His reply was muffled by the shower door and, after flipping the shower off and grasping a towel that she wrapped around her body, she slid the door aside, stepping onto the tiled floor of her own, personal bathroom. Juunanagou had his own as well.  
  
"I repeat," she said after a moment, making sure that the towel was tucked firmly about her, "why are you in such a bad mood? It's not like I couldn't have handled myself, you know." The least she could do was pretend she could stand his company, right?  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten," was his sarcastic, enigmatic response.  
  
"Forgotten what?" she questioned, toweling her hair clumsily - it had been decades since she had last used Earth facilities. "Oh, wait, this is one of your 'I-am-better-than-you' games, isn't it? Well, I'm not playing!"  
  
She could imagine his careless shrug and his toss of the shoulder-long, dead-straight ebony hair he had always sported.   
  
"Fine, then," Minako barely heard his murmur. "But the game has only begun…and the rules are constantly changing…"  
  
She frowned, forcing herself to ignore the hidden meanings that could be placed in those mysteriously aggravating words.   
  
  
  
  
More to come soon…  
  
The mongoose is getting violent. I must flee!  
  
{Tell me, Chibi Mars! I _beg_ you!}  
  
"WRITE!!!" said the mongoose. So I wrote.  
Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease.  
  
[PS~ Lavish compliments! Give. Me. LAVISH COMPLIMENTS!!! Or scorching flames. Either one, as long as you review.]  
  
[PSS~ My Muses wish Larry-the-Rabid-Psychotic-Monkey and the mongoose would leave them be. I miss my bowling ball.]  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
The Sailor Senshi are © to Takeuchi Naoko-san, Kodansha, DiC, Cloverway, Toei Animation, Mixx Entertainment, etc.  
The Dragonball characters are © to Toriyama Akira-san, Shogakun (?), FUNimation, Toei Animation, Viz Entertainment, etc.  
"Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't" in its entirety, all situations and plot devices thus far, is © to myself, referred to on-line as PallaPlease or Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease. 


	5. Godsend

Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't…  
  
*****  
  
Godsend   
[Note: This is a songfic chapter! Song is "Godsend" by DCTalk, THE Christian group! This chapter also SUCKS big time…]  
  
  
Minako sighed in her sleep, rolling over onto her side, nose brushing against the wall lightly. She knit her eyebrows together unconsciously and kicked her legs, unraveling the blankets from around her long limbs.  
  
Juunanagou, who was _trying_ to sleep in the opposite bed on the far end of the room, closed his eyes tightly and grabbed a pillow, holding it tightly over his head and counting to ten. Damn her long legs.  
  
Several moments passed and he found it increasingly hard to get to sleep. Even if he couldn't see Minako's nearly bare legs, he could still imagine them. After all, he had lived in heaven at one point…and far too many memories were dancing giddily about his head. Finally, he tossed the pillow away from his head, glowering at the ceiling. "I need a drink," Juunanagou told the wall-sized glass window.   
  
If he remembered correctly from his last visit to New York, about twenty years ago, there was a rather nice bar nearby.  
  
[Hoping, praying, I've been waiting  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
There's no question, straight from heaven  
You're my angel, I'm so crazy for you]  
  
Night jobs: Chichi was used to taking up a new one every month and here she was, working as a barmaid from nine PM to eleven PM. One young man, handsome with dead-straight black hair and the prettiest ice blue eyes she had ever seen, was intent on getting drunk. Already, he was one his fourth shot of the House Special - the name of which she didn't know and didn't want to know. He wasn't handsome, per se, more…well, he was probably the first guy she'd ever honestly thought was pretty, discounting Bob. On his face was perhaps the most depressed look she'd ever seen.  
  
"Hey," she leaned over the counter, "what's wrong?"  
  
He looked up blearily, nursing the shot of whatever-it-was in his cupped, ivory hands. "This one girl," he began to explain, "doesn't remember what we used to mean to each other…"  
  
Instantly, Chichi opened the swinging door, exiting the behind-the-counter area, perching herself on the stool next to him. She'd had her share of broken hearts and, hell, she'd been hurt often. And now the maternal part of her was kicking into overdrive. "Oh?"  
  
He sighed, eyes focusing on a distant point. "She's an angel…sent by God…"  
  
[You're a Godsend  
A blessing from above  
You've been God-sent to me  
You're the Godsend  
I've been dreaming of  
You're a Godsend]  
  
Chichi listened intently as he told her everything, her black eyes watching him gently as he motioned softly with his hands.  
  
The woman he described was, indeed, an angel. He described himself like one would a demon, a devil.  
  
The poor guy didn't even think he stood a chance, even though he told her faintly of half-forgotten nights and the sweetest tale of love she'd ever been witness to hearing of. Two people from two very different worlds…she could never imagine herself in such a wonderful relationship.  
  
[Holding your hand, touching your face  
I will love you now and always I swear  
I will never forget that first moment we met  
When two worlds collided and I found my best friend]  
  
"Well," she rested her elbows on the counter, chin resting in the nook where her palms met, "I don't really know what to tell you."  
  
His face fell and he bolted the shot down. The man was very good at holding his own, she had to admit, impressed.  
  
"But," Chichi added, "if she's the angel you believe she is, she's sure to remember!"  
  
[You're a Godsend  
A blessing from above  
You've been God-sent to me  
You're the Godsend   
I've been dreaming of  
You're a Godsend]  
  
Juunanagou stared up at the apartment on the second floor he and Minako were sharing. The windows were darkened and he smiled briefly to himself.  
  
He never found out what the barmaid's name was, but she'd been helpful.   
  
It was odd to feel this way about anyone - especially Minako. Minako, the angel. Minako, the unreachable.  
  
Ah, hell. He needed to pass out and he wanted to do that on his bed, not in the middle of a busy New York street.  
  
He'd show her, sooner or later.  
  
[I was made for you, you were made for me  
In this lonely world we were meant to be in love  
I will never forget that first moment we met  
When two worlds, they crashed in  
And I found my best friend]  
  
Minako yawned and stretched, feeling sunlight flow in on Juunanagou's side of the room, the rays of golden light just barely brushing her mattress.  
  
In the small apartment kitchen, the smell of pancakes and bacon wafted to her and she smiled sleepily, looking more like an angel than she ever did with her wings.  
  
[You're a Godsend  
A blessing from above  
You've been God-sent to me  
You're the Godsend  
I've been dreaming of  
You're a Godsend]  
  
  
  
Okay, how bad did this chapter suck? You can tell me!  
  
Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease.  
  
[PS~ I _know_ this chapter sucked. Feel free to flame!]  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
The Sailor Senshi are © to Takeuchi Naoko-san, Kodansha, DiC, Cloverway, Toei Animation, Mixx Entertainment, etc.  
The Dragonball characters are © to Toriyama Akira-san, Shogakun (?), FUNimation, Toei Animation, Viz Entertainment, etc.  
"Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't" in its entirety, all situations and plot devices thus far, is © to myself, referred to on-line as PallaPlease or Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease. 


End file.
